jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MistrzCzkawka/Agent i agentka 2-A1
Oh yeah!!! I mamy drugą część! No to jedziemy! Infromacji nie będzie, wszystkiego dowiecie się z opka. Powiem jedynie, że dzieje się to 10 lat po pierwszej części. Rozdział 1 -Barykaduj drzwi.-powiedział Czkawka wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Eret natychmiast wykonał rozkaz.-Haker, przejmij kontrolę nad kamerami i podsłuchem, ale tak, żeby się nie zorientowali. -Trwałe śledztwo?-spytał z uśmiechem szwed. -Czytasz mi w myślach.-odpowiedział Czkawka po czym zwrocił się do Andrzeja-Włam się do bazy danych i wyszukaj informacje o operacji... -Tak, wiem, o operacji KŚ. Powtarzałeś to conajmniej 50 razy.-przerwał mu Kowalski. -Tylko ostrożnie.-dodał Czkawka po czym odwrócił się do reszty agentów-Pilnujcie czy nikt się nie zbliża. -Jasne, szefie.-odpowiedział jeden z nich po czym wszyscy zajęli pozycje. I nalge ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Do drzwi pomieszczenia, w którym przebywali agenci.-Kto tam?-spytał jeden z agentów z oddziału Czkawki siląc się na spokój. -Oficer 14.KFFB.74.-odpowiedział agent OOT stojący przed drzwiami. -Że kto, ku*wa?-spytał Eret, na szczęście nie za głośno. -Chyba zaczęli numerować swoich ludzi jak Rebublika w "Star Wars". -Przecież to nie ma sensu, jest ich za mało, żeby zrobić cały alfabet, a nie cały nie ma sensu.-powiedział Eret. Czkawka odwrócił się do agentów przy drzwiach i dał im znak. Po chwili drzwi lekko się uchyliły i do środka wszedł chuderlak z OOT. Tak, chuderlak. Inaczej nie można było go określić po pierwszym wrażeniu. A już po chwili chuderlak leżał nieprzytomny na ziemi. Oczywiście ogłuszony przez patelnię. -Skąd ty do jasnej ciasnej wciąłeś patelnię?-Czkawka spytał agenta przy drzwiach. -Po drodze tutaj mijaliśmy kuchnię.-odpowiedział agent. W odpowiedzi Haddock jedynie się uśmiechnął. Jednak nagle w całej bazie rozległ się alarm. -Kto ogłosił alarm?-spytał Eret zupełnie jakby winowajca był w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Jednak go tam nie było. -Ups...-dało się słyszeć z pokoju obok. Czkawka wszedł tam i spojrzał na Hakera siedzącego przy komputerze z wyrazem zażenowania i załamania na twarzy. -Co jest?-spytał Haddock. -Dezaktywacja kamer lub podsłuchu automatycznie włącza alarm jeśli nie wpisze się hasła. -To czemu nie wpisałeś?! -Bo nic takiego nie wyskoczyło!-odpowiedział Haker-Trzeba było wcześniej otworzyć dodatkową stronę, ale wiedzieli o tym tylko agenci OOT. A teraz jest już za późno. -Jasny gwint... I jak? Podoba się pierwszy rozdział? Drugi już jutro! A trzeci już w środę! Mam od jutra ferie więc czemu nie? ;) Rozdział 2 -Andrzej, masz te dane?!-krzyknął Czkawka. -Chwila... -Szybciej! -20 sekund... I w tym momencie jeden z agentów OOT wpadł na drzwi do pomieszczenia, w którym przebywali. Na szczęście drzwi bytły zabarykadowane. -Ale korytarzem głównym, ani innym nie uciekniemy. Jesteśmy odcięci.-powiedział Haker. -Czyżby?-spytał Czkawka podchodząc do okna i otwierając je-Za duże nie jest, ale można się spokojnie tam zmieścić. Haker podszedł bliżej i wyjżał przez okno. -Chcesz skakać z około 200m bez niczego, tak po prostu?-spytał z niedowierzaniem Haker. -Czemu nie?-odpowiedział pytaniem Haddock po czym dał znak agentom-Jazda! Migiem! Skaczcie, nie mamy czasu!-agenci zaczęli wyskakiwać przez okno. -Co wy robicie?! Chcecie się zabić?!-krzyczał za nimi Haker. -Spokojnie.-powiedział Czkawka-Mamy specjalne buty. Wystarczy wylądować na nogach, a nic Ci się nie stanie. Haker pokiwał głową z uznaniem. -Nieźle.-powiedział. -No dobra, Anrzej, już? -Znalazłem, pobieranie 88%. Jeszcze chwila.-odpowiedział Andrzej. A tymczasem drzwi były w coraz gorszym stanie. Za niedługo musiały ulec pod szarżą agnetów OOT. -Andrzej!-krzyknął Czkawka widząc, że jedna z desek umacniających drzwi zaczyna pękać. -97%-odpowiedział siląc się na spokój Kowalski. -Już? -99%. -Już? -Nadal 99%. -Już?!?! -100%!-odkrzyknął Andrzej wręcz wyrywając pendrive'a z komputera. Po chwili cała trójka wyskoczyła przez okno i właśnie w tym momencie ładunki zainstalowane przez nich w hangarze wybuchnęły. Parter bazy wroga był w stanie katastroficznym, a pietra osuwały się powoli w dół. Tymczasem aagenci spokojnie wylądowali na ziemi dzięki spowim butom. -Sądziłem, że Wejście Smoka jest najbardziej efektywne...-powiedział sam do siebie Czkawka-...a tu się okazuje, że Wyjście Smoka może być nawet lepsze. I jest next! Kto się cieszy? ;) Zauwarzył ktoś, że znalazłem kolejne 2 możliwości przetłumaczenia WS? Oczywiście znalazłem ich dużo więcej, ale dwie podałem. A więc next w środę, narazie to tyle. Pa! PS. Naprawdę nikogo nie zaciekawił podtytuł opka? Wiem, że dopiero dwie osoby zorientowały się, że jest druga część, ale nikt nawet na to nie zwrócił uwagi. A ja myslałem, że mnie zasypiecie pytaniami... Rozdział 3 -No nareszcie, ile można czekać?!-krzyknął Karol wychodząc ze stołówki. -Można naprawdę długo, uwierz.-odpowiedział mu jego brat, Braian. -Nie denerwuj mnie.-warknął Karol-Wiesz co ja tam przeżyłem z Marcinem? On jest jak dziecko! -Może dlatego, że on JEST DZIECKIEM!!-wydarł się na niego Braian-Ma dopiero 6 lat!! -A ja mam 9 i co? -I jesteś porąbany. -Ej! -Dość!-uspokoiła ich Andrea-Czemu wy zawsze musicie się kłócić? -Może dlatego, że ten idiota bez przerwy stróga dorosłego?-zaproponował Braian wskazując na brata. -Ej, nie nazywaj mnie idiotą, idioto!-krzyknął Karol. -Cześć, chłopaki.-powiedział mały Marcin wychodząc ze świetlicy-Idziemy do domu? Braian i Karol jednocześnie westchnęli i spojrzeli po sobie. -Dobrze, chodźmy już.-odpowiedzieli prawie jednocześnie. I mamy wprowadzenie do rodziny Haddocków ;) Ale spokojnie, to dopiero połowa tego rozdziału, reszta jutro. Next Armia nastolatków wybiegła ze szkoły i skierowała się do domu Haddocków. Każde z dzieci Haddocków chciało być tam pierwsze wraz ze swoją paczką. Jak zwykle. I zapewne miało sie to skończyć jak zwykle... Jakiś czas później Cztery grupy stały w pozycjach bojowych w salonie w domu Haddocków. Nie zapowiadało się, żeby ktokolwiek miał odpuścić, ale w tym momencie do salonu wszedł Czkawka. Czyli jednak skonczy się jak zwykle... -Nie no, znowu?!-krzyknął na wstępie-Musicie się bez przerwy kłócić?! Rodzeństwo wymieniło między sobą spojrzenia odpowiedział chórem. -Tak!-jednak z tłumu dało się wychwycić krzyk "Nie!". -Kto krzyknął "Nie!"?-spytał Czkawka. -Ja, tatusiu. Ja chciałem spytać tylko czy możemy iść do bawialni na dole.-odpowiedział mały Marcinek. Czkawka podszedł do syna i ukleknął przy nim. -Oczywiście, że możecie.-powiedział. Uradowany maluch natychmiast skierował się na dół wraz z kolegami-Przynajmniej ten jeszcze się ze mną nie kłóci.-mruknął do siebie Czkawka-No dobra, a wy? Czego chcecie? Andrea, wspominałaś o jakimś koncercie. -Tak, ale bilety sprzedały się 32 sekundy i nie zdąrzyłyśmy.-powiedziała córka Czkawki. -To patrz, jakiego masz szybkiego ojca.-powiedział Czkawka kładąc bilety na stół-Tylko daj mi już dzisiaj spokój z kłótniami z braćmi. No dobra, teraz czas na was.-powiedział patrząc na synów-Braian, ty jedziesz na trening, więc żadna teoria spiskowa Ci się nie uda. W takim razie, Karol, salon jest Twój. Jeśli chcecie to zróbcie sobie popcorn do tego filmu. -Skąd wiesz, że będziemy ogladać film?-spytał zaskoczony Karol. -Synu, jesteś wyjątkowo inteligentny jak na swój wiek. Nie uwarzasz, że to trochę oczywiste? -No dobra, wygrałeś. -Jak zawsze.-powiedział Czkawka-Tylko nie za głośno.-dodał po chwili wchodząc do sypialni i rzucając się na łóżko. No tak, najpierw wybuch, a później jeszcze dzieci. Przerąbane ma ten Czkawka. A już za niedługo zebrania xD I od tej pory nie ma tytułów do rozdziałów. Rozdział 4 Mieczyk prowadził właśnie trening młodzików, kiedy Czkawka niespodziewanie wszedł na salę. -Dzień dobru, mistrzu.-powiedział jeden z młodzików, a po chwili cała grupa powtórzyła za nim. -Nie jestem mistrzem.-powiedział Czkawka. -No błagam cię, stary! Vigo jest imperatorem to ty bądź przynajmniej mistrzem!-zaprotestował Mieczyk-A tak w ogóle to myslałem, że będziesz spać jeszcze kilka godzin. -Muszę coś jeszcze załatwić. Aha, apropo Vigo, macie coś?-spytał Haddock. -Nie, zerowa aktywność. Ale mam wrażenie, że szykują coś dużego.-odpowiedział Thorston. -Nie tylko ty.-powiedział Czkawka po czym już miał wyjść z sali, ale zatrzymał go jego syn. -Tato, zostaniesz popatrzeć?! Chociaż raz! Zobaczysz co potrafię!-zawołał Braian. Czkawka westchnął i odwrócił się do syna. -No dobrze, popisz się.-powiedział śmiejąc się pod nosem. Braian wszedł na "pole" i założył specjalne gogle, a na ekranie na ścianie wyświetlił się obraz. Młody Haddock był w świecie wirtualnym na dachu budynku, a przed stało trzech agentów OOT. Braian zaatakował i kopnł jednego z nich w twarz. tamten zachwiał się i spadł z budynku. Teraz pozostali dwaj zaatakowali Haddocka. Syn Czkawki uniknął pierwszego ciosu i przerzucił jego wykonawcę za siebie, a drugiego z napastników kopnął w krocze i w twarz. Tamten także spadł z budynku. Teraz czekała go walka 1 na 1. Zaatakował kopnięciem, ale wróg złapał go za nogę i przewrócił na ziemię. Braian zrobił szybki unik, a pięść zbira uderzyła w dach. Agent OOT ryknął z bólu, kiedy Braian kopnął go w udo łamiąc mu nogę i powalił na ziemię. Młody Haddock zdjął gogle i spojrzał na ojca. -I jak? Jak oceniasz mój poziom genialności?-spytał zadowolony z seibie. -Mocne 2/10.-odpowiedział Czkawka po czym ostentacyjnie wyszedł. Mieczyk szybko podąrzył za nim. -Co jest, stary? Czemu tak słabo go oceniłeś? Chłopak zasługuje na więcej! Jest naprawdę świetny! -Uważaj z publicznym chwaleniem go. Jeszcze popadnie w samozachwyt. A z tego naprawdę trudno człowieka wyciagnąć. -No dobra, niech Ci będzie. A teraz gdzie idziesz?-spytał Thorston. -Do Waltera. Muszę z nim pogadać. Rozdział 5 I mamy kolejny rozdział. Z tego bedziecie się mogli dowiedzieć naprawdę sporo jeśli chodzi o to, co się działo przez te 10 lat. Miłego czytania! Czkawka skierował się do więzienia, wszedł do jednej z cel i usiadł obok więźnia. -Jesteś niemozliwy...-westchnął Walter. -Co znowu?-spytał rozbawiony Czkawka. -Nic, po prostu nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobiłeś aż tyle dla tego kraju. Teraz pod AOŚ podlegają wszystkie formy ochrony. Wszyscy ratownicy na basenach, wszyscy strażacy, wszyscy ratownicy górscy i jeszcze w piguły innych. Masz talent, ilość wypadków przez ostatnie 10 lat zdecydowanie się zmniejszyła. -Dzięki. -Wiesz może kiedy ja będę mógł coś zrobic dla swojego?-spytał Walter. -Spokojnie, William, to już dzisiaj. Walter westchnął uśmiechając sie pod nosem. Świadomość, że wyjdzie na świeże powietrze i na wolność już dzisiaj bardzo go rozradowała. -Wszystko masz zaplanowane... To kiedy przejmujecie policję? -Nie wiem, najwcześniej za miesiąc.-odpowiedział Haddock. -Ty mówisz na serio czy sobie ze mnie żartujesz?-spytał zdziwiony Walter. -Mówię serio. Jednak nadal nie wiem jak to dokładnie będzie. -No dobra... Ale wiesz, że Wilk będzie miał co do tego sporo zastrzeżeń? Niektóre mogą się okazać nawet słuszne. -Na przykład? -Jeśli przejmiecie policję to będziecie musieli wprowadzić nowy cykl treningowy, o co najmniej rok dłuższy. Nie sądzisz, że Wilk będzie chciał, żeby wszyscy, którzy go nie przeszli cofnęli się do treningów?-spytał Walter. -Sądzisz, że będzie wątpił w nasze umiejętności? -To wariat, z nim wszystko jest możliwe.-odparł Walter. -W sumie racja...-westchnął Czkawka-Już nawet wiem jak mu odpowiem. -Ty naprawdę wszystko tak planujesz?-spytał z niedowierzaniem Walter. -No jasne, a co w tym złego? -W sumie nic, jak człowiek potrafi to wszystko spamiętać.-powiedział Walter-Tylko o walentynkach nie zapomnij, bo cię żona ukatrupi.-zaśmiał się William. -Naprawdę sądzisz, że mógłbym zapomnieć o Walentynkach? -Nie wiem, z Tobą nigdy nic nie wiadomo.-zaśmiał się Walter-Ale powrót na stanowisko trochę mi zajmie... -Nie. Ryker się za Tobą wstawił i odzyskaleś stanowisko. Teraz planują atak na więzienie, żeby cie uwolnić.-wyjaśnił Czkawka. -No to bedą mieli niespodziewajkę.-zaśmiał się Willam-A moja siostra? -Czeka już w przydzielonym Ci oddziale.-odpowiedział Czkawka. -A ten mój oddział to...? -Jest złożony z takich jak ty, nie będziesz musiał sie z niczym kryć. Tylko uważaj na ludzi Vigo. -Jasne... jak zwykle...-westchnął Walter-Ale trzeba Ci przyznać, że plan jest świetny. Tylko, żeby wypalił. -O to się nie bój, w razie czego masz już przydzielony oddział specjalny.-uspokoił go Czkawka. -A jeśli Vigo karze wykonać rozkaz 66? -To jego ludzie w Twojej placówce po chwili będą trupami. Jesteś bezpieczny, stary. Poradzisz sobie? -No jasne... już się nie mogę doczekać zemsty na wuju. -Powodzenia. Kto się nie może doczekać JWS?! :) Rozdział 6 Dedyki! 1 zaległy i 1 najnowszy. Dla Anastazji za kom 100 i dla Elizy za kom 200! Czkawka otworzył drzwi domu i wszedł do salonu. Na kanapie zastał swoje dzieci, a telewizor buył włączony. -Ciszej. Co wy tu robicie? Jest prawie północ.-powiedział. Braian sciszył telewizor i odpowiedział. -Tato, jest piątek. -Aha, no tak.-mruknął Czkawka-Tylko żebyście byli w łóżkach i umyci najpóźniej o 1. -Dobrze.-odpowiedział Karol, a Czkawka ruszył na górę. -Aha, a gdzie mama?-spytał. -Chyba czyta, ale możliwe, że już śpi.-odpowiedział Karol. Czkawka wziął dłuuuuuuugi, relaksujący prysznic i udał się do sypialni. -O, cześć, kochanie. Co tak późno?-spytała Astrid z książką w ręce. -Musiałem jeszcze coś załatwić.-odpowiedział zmęczony Czkawka. -A jak tam misja? Daliście radę? -Żyje, czyli chyba daliśmy radę.-odpowiedział Haddock. -A...-zaczęła Astrid, ale mąż jej przerwał. -Mam do ciebie 3 prośby. -Czyli mam zostać Twoją złotą rybką?-Czkawka prychnął i pokiwał lekko głową. Jedyną rzeczą, o której teraz marzył był sen.-No to słucham. -Przesuń się trochę.-zaczął Czkawka. Astrid przesunęła się.-Zdejmij kołdrę z tej części łóżka.-powiedział wskazując na wolną część, a jego żoną wykonała prośbę-I pocałuj mnie na dobranoc.-dodał padając jak długi na łóżko. Już po kilku sekundach spał. Astrid pocałowała go lekko, odłożyła książkę i przykryła się kołdrą. -Dobranoc, kochanie. Rozdział 7 Czkawka powoli otworzył oczy i spojrzał na zegarek. Widniał na nim napis "9.23". Od kilku miesięcy nie wstał tak późno. Powoli podniósł się i ruszył w stronę salonu. Na kanapie leżeli: Andrea, Karol i Marcin. Jedynie Braiana tam nie było. Czkawka usiadł na wolnym skrawku kanapy i włączył telewizor. Właśnie leciał tam poranny serwis informacyjny. Czkawka nagle zerwał się z kanapy i wybiegł do sypialni. Szybko ubrał się i wybiegł z domu. Już po chwili był w Bazie. -Eret, do jasnej cholery, jakim cudem ja się dowiaduję o takich rzeczach z mediów?!?!-wydarł się wbiegając na halę. -A jak miałem cię zawiadomić? Nie chciałem dzwonić, bo byłeś wykończony.-powiedział Eret. -To mogłeś nawet przyjść! Ale nie tłumacz się, bo już jestem wystarczająco zdenerwowany, dawaj, co wiemy? -Na ulicy Gromogrzmota, wczoraj o 17.34. Stare srebrne Volvo z kierowcą i pomocnikiem w środku + dwóch policjantów, którzy pojawili się tam, mimo że nie dostali wezwania. Interesujące, prawda? -Zawiadom A1. -Co?! I myślisz, że się zgodzi? On jest agentem specjalnym, to nie jest robota dla niego!-krzyknłą Eret. -A pamietasz kiedy ostatni raz był w terenie na akcji? 7 miesięcy temu!! Nawet taka sprawa może mu pozwolić wrócić do formy.-odkrzyknął mu Czkawka, mimo że stali 2 metry od siebie. -A jeśli nie będzie chciał przyjąć tej misji? -Mam do w dupie!!!-wydarł się Haddock-To jest rozkaz ode mnie, i jeśli tego nie wykona to straci robotę! -Mam mu grozić?-spytał Eret. -Jeśli będzie trzeba, to tak, ale mam to gdzieś. Ma wykonać zadanie i tyle. I ma na to tydzień. -Tydzień?! Czyś ty zwariował?-wybuchnął Eret. -Już dawno.-uśmiechnął się Czkawka próbójąc nie wybuchnąć. Rozdział 8 Czkawka wrócił wieczorem do domu, jednak tym razem nie tak późno, była dopiero 22.30. No, dla niego dopiero. W salonie zastał Braiana oglądającego jakiś film akci. Usiadł obok niego, na kanapie. -Co tam, synek?-spytał. -Dobrze...-powiedział młody Haddock-Mam do Ciebie sprawę... -Tak? Słucham. -Mógłbyś mi pomóc w pewnej sprawie? -W jakiej? -No, bo za tydzień mamy w szkole dyskotekę... -Jaki dzień tygodnia?-spytał Czkawka. -Piątek.-odpowiedział Braian, a ojciec dał mu znak, żeby kontynuował-No i, jestem odpowiedzialny za nagłośnienie, a to ma być impreza z muzyką z początku tego wieku no i... -Mam Ci pomóc z tą muzyką, tak?-spytał Czkawka. -Tak, mógłbyś załatwić jakiegoś DJ-a, albo chociaż pokazać mi trochę fajnych piosenek z tamtych czasów?-spytał brat Andrei. -Dj-a?... Załatwię Ci kilku DJ-ów.-uśmiechnął się Czkawka, po czym wstał i ruszył w kierunku kuchni. Po chwili wyciągnłą telefon i zadzwonił do przyjaciela.-Cześć, Mieczyk. Masz jutro trochę wolnego? Nie? A, to dam Ci wolne. Jest sprawa. Co ty na to, żeby pobawić się trochę w DJ-ów tak, jak kiedyś? -Jasne, jestem za. Będzie się działo.-zaśmiał się Thorston. Rozdział 9 Czkawka wstał z łóżka, ubrał się, doprowadził się do stanu, w którym można się pokazać publicznie i wyszedł z domu, po czym natychmiast skierował się w stronę Bazy. Tuż przy wejściu, na głównym korytarzu zobaczył Eret. Podszedł do niego. -Eret, zwalniam cię.-powiedział krótko. -Że jak?! Za co?!-protestował mąż Karoliny. Jego minę można było ocenić tylko jednym słowem: bezcenna. -Nie histeryzuj, jesteś mi potrzebny na najbliższe 10 godzin, a potem odzyskasz robotę. Teraz i tak nie miałbyś zbyt wiele pracy. Zlatan cię zastąpi.-jeśli tamta mina Ereta była bezcenna, to ta była bezcenna do potęgi 5. Conajmniej. -Jasne, szefie.-powiedział szwed salutując i ruszył w stronę swojego tymczesowego gabinetu. -Chodź, Mieczyk już czeka.-powiedział Czkawka po czym wyszedł z Bazy. Eret natychmiast ruszył za nim. Jakiś kwadrans później byli już na miejscu. Weszli do wielkiej hali, która była zupełnie pusta. No, może prawie pusta. Na podwyższeniu stał Mieczyk, a obok niego ich sprzęt. -Czy zammierzasz to, co myślę, że zamierzasz?-spytał Eret. -A co zamierzasz?-Czkawka odpowiedział pytaniem. -Nie trudno się domyślić. -Ale ja nie czytam w myślach. -Ale jesteś jasnowidzem.-zauważył Eret. -Ale sprawdzam Twoje posłuszeństwo wobec przełożonego.-powiedział Haddock po czym nagle wybuchnął śmiechem. -Co cię tak śmieszy?-spytał Eret. -Nic, tylko wciąż przypominam sobie Twoją minę, kiedy powiedziałem, że cię zwalniam. Jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądałeś tak głupkowato, jak wtedy.-odpowiedział Czkawka po czym znów wybuchnął śmiechem. -Ej, kiedy zaczynamy?!-zawołał Mieczyk z końca hali. -Chwila, już idziemy!-odkrzyknął Czkawka, który zdąrzył się już uspokoić. Rozdział 10 -I jak było na próbie?-spytał Zlatan widząc Czkawkę wchodzącego do Bazy. -Dobrze, co z A1? -Nie dodzwoniłem się, odebrał A2. -I co?-spytał Haddock. -Dogadaliśmy się, sprawą zajmie się A10. -Serio?-spytał z lekką ironią Czkawka. -Serio. -No dobra... a powiedziałeś mu, że ma tydzień? -Jasne, że powiedziałem.-odpowiedział szwed. -A jak zareagował?-dopytywał się mąż Astrid. -E, tam. Nic specjalnego. Jedynie kilka przekleństw, trochę krzyków, żądanie o więcej czasu... bywało gorzej. -Pogodził się z tym? -Można tak powiedzieć...-westchnął Zlatan-W piątek przyśle Ci położenie bazy porywaczy i dzieciaka albo, jeśli mu się uda, samego dzieciaka. -W piątek nie mam czasu, jestem na dyskotece u syna. Powiedz mu, że ma czas do soboty.-odpowiedział Czkawka. -Dużo więcej to nie jest, ale pewnie się ucieszy... -Powinien... Uświadomiłeś go, co go czeka, jeśli mu się nie uda? -Ale TAMTO dotyczyło A1, nie uważasz, że to trochę zbyt surowa kara jak na nowego w oddziale?-spytał mąż Szpadki. -Możliwe, że tak uważam, ale nie daję tego po sobie poznać...-westchnął Czkawka. -To czemu mi to teraz mówisz? -Bo chcę, żebyś się pogubił. -Ale w czym? -I widzisz?-spytał z tryumfalnym uśmiechem Czkawka-Już się pogubiłeś! XD Po prostu "XD". Inaczej się tego nie da opisać :) Rozdział 11 No więc... Ta... Nexta nie było tydzień... Ale czas się wziąć w garść! ;) Przyszedł czas na imprezkę! Tydzień później, piątek -Cieszę się, że tu jesteś. I dzięki.-powiedział Braian. -Nie ma za co. Z przyjemnością wrócimy do dawnej roboty.-odpowiedział Czkawka. -Ale wtedy dostawaliśmy za to kasę...-mruknął Mieczyk. -Nie odpowiada Ci Twoja pensja?-spytał Haddock. -Eeeee... A co zrobisz, jeśli powiem, że mi nie odpowiada?-spytał z nadzieją Thorston. -Wywalę cię z roboty, a co?-spytał z ironią ojciec Braiana, a stojący obok Eret zaczął się śmiać. -Już nic... -To dobrze. -Zapowiesz nas, młody?-spytał Eret. -Jasne, wujek. Już lecę.-odpowiedział brat Andrei po czym wszedł na salę i podszedł do mikrofonu. -Witam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie na co piątkowej dyskotece.-powiedział młody, a cała szkoła zaczęła wiwatować i krzyczeć-Jak wiecie, tym razem osobiście zająłęm się nagłośnieniem i... sądzę, że was zaskoczę. Ci, którzy interesują się muzyką początku XXI wieku na pewno od razu rozpoznają nazwę tego zespołu. Czas na pierwszą od dawna w tej szkole imprezę bez disco polo! Otóż dziś zagrają dla nas...-Braian zrobił dramatyczną pauzę, a na sali zapanowała cisza-... DJ Masters!!! I w tym momencie Czkawka, Eret oraz Mieczyk wpadli na salę i prawie natychmiast rzucili się na sprzęt dźwiękowy. Na sali znów rozbrzmiały wiwaty, a z głośników zaczęła lecieć muzyka. No to jedziemy z linkami! xD Piosenki: Can't Hold Us Boneless You spin me a round Right Round Gangster's Paradise Hymn for the weekend Adventure of a Lifetime Sky full of stars Paradise Lush Life Viva la Vida Let's Go Where Them Girls At Memories When Love Takes Over When the sun goes down Bang my head Hej mama 3 godziny później -Skąd tyś ich wytrzasnął?-spytał Marcin, kolega Braiana-Przecież jakieś 20 lat temu zapadli się pod ziemię! -I co z tego? To mój ojciec i dwóch wujków.-zaśmiał się młody Haddock. -Serio?! -No jasne, a coś ty myślał? -Zazdroszczę Ci, stary.-powiedział Marcin.-Ale z drugiej strony też zobaczyłem ich na żywo, to się liczy. -Ja już muszę iść, nara!-powiedział Braian. -Do poniedziałku! *** -Jesteście genialni.-powiedział młody Haddock wchodząc z ojcem do domu. -Dziękuję.-odpowiedział Czkawka-To kiedy następna impreza?-zaśmiał się. -Za tydzień.-odpowiedział Braian zupełnie poważnie. Po chwili jednak ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Gadali się na siebie przez kilka sekund po czym nagle obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem. Sądzę, że next wystarczający :D Rozdział 12 -Co z A10?-spytał Czkawka wchodząc do Bazy-Przysłał nam położenie dzieciaka? -Nie, jakąś godzinę temu sam po niego poszedł.-odpowiedział Zlatan. -Aha, to świetnie. Będzie mniej roboty. -Też się cieszę.-powiedział Mieczyk. -Ty już nic nie mów, stary.-mruknął Czkawka. -Czemu? -Po prostu zamknij jadaczkę, a świat będzie piękniejszy.-powiedział z ironią Eret. -O co wam chodzi, ludzie?!-powiedział lekko zdenerwowany Thorston. -Możesz się wreszcie przymknąć?! -Nie, dopóki nie dowiem się o co chodzi! -A chodzi właśnie oto, żebyś się przymknął!-krzyknął Eret. -Niemożliwe! Nie wierzę Ci!-odkrzyknął Mieczyk. -Skoro mi nie wierzysz to jak mamy cię przekonać, o co chodzi? -Właśnie o to chodzi, żebyście mnie nie przekonali, bo nie lubię się zamykać.-odpowiedział mąż Matyldy i wszyscy agenci na korytarzy głównym zaczęli się śmiać. Czkawka spojrzał na przyjaciela uważnie po czym uderzył się ręką w czoło. -Zlatan, wiesz może kiedy wróci A10?-spytał szweda stojącego za nim. -Za kilka godzin.-odpowiedział Zlatan. -A coś dokładniej? -No przecież powiedziałem, że za kilka '''godzin, a nie za '''kilkanaście lub kilkadziesiąt.-odpowiedział mąż Szpadki. -Cóż za dokładność...-prychnął Haddock. -Dziękuję, szefie, za komplement. Dostanę za tą dokładność podwyżkę?-spytał Zengin i znów wszyscy agenci na korytarzu parsknęli śmiechem. -Ty też się najlepiej zamknij.-mruknął Czkawka ostentacyjnie odwracając się od szweda i kierując się w kierunku wyjścia z Bazy-Eret, teraz ty tu rządzisz.-powiedział otwierając drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz. -Czyli mogę ich wywalić?-spytał z nadzieją mąż Karoliny. -Nie możesz nikogo zwalniać.-odpowiedział ojciec Braiana. -To co ja mogę? -Nic, ty tylko masz prawo wykonywać swoją robotę. I jak się podoba next? :D Kolejna dawka dialogów specjalnych na zamówienie Anastazji już jest. Aha, no właśnie, i jeszcze dla Anastazji jest dedyk za kom 300! :) Oby tak dalej! xD Rozdział 13 -Gdzie jest A10? -Będzie jutro, szefie.-powiedział agent. -Jak to jutro? Ma czas do dzisiaj!-oburzył się Czkawka. -Tak, ale pojechał po dzieciaka. Za to powinien dostać dzień więcej. -Kwestionujesz moje rozkazy?! -Oczywiście, że nie, szefie, to A10 tak powiedział.-wytłumaczył agent, a Czkawka głośno westchnął. -Dobrze, wezwijcie mnie jutro, kiedy przyjedzie pan spóźnialski. *** A10 podbiegł do ściany hangaru i przyłożył ucho do ściany. Nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Więc przyszedł czas na zmyłkę. Agent specjalny AOK kopnął z całej siły w drzwi obok wywarzając je, a następnie pobiegł za budynek. Już minutę później przy wyjściu było około 20 agentów wroga. A tymczasem agent z oddziału A wszedł do budynku tylnym wejściem i ruszył szybki krokiem w stronę celu. Już po chwili zobaczył małego chłopczyka trzymającego kraty swojej celi i płaczącego głośno. Agent otworzył drzwi kluczem uniwersalnym i wziął dzieciaka na ręce. -Poszło jak z płatka... Szef miał rację, to idioci... Rozdział 14 Czkawka powoli otworzył oczy. -Dzień dobry.-powiedziała Astrid całując męża w policzek. -Która godzina?-spytał zaspany Haddock. -A ty od razu o pracy...-westchnęła Astrid-Chwilę przed 8 rano. -No, bo chyba nie wieczorem.-zaśmiał się Czkawka. -Jak tam w agencji? -A sama narzekasz jak o tym wspominam z samego rana... -Bo to było pierwsze, co dzisiaj powiedziałeś, a to już lekka przesada. -No dobrze... -To co w pracy? -Jeszcze żyję...-mruknął Czkawka-Ale oddział A zaczyna mnie denerwować... -Spokojnie, pomogę Ci. Przecież już jutro kończy mi się urlop.-uśmiechnęła się Astrid. -Dzięki... -Nie ma za co... A teraz może już wstaniesz? -Nie, dzięki... *** -Która jest godzina? -Nie no, znowu?!-prychnęła Astrid. -No co? Muszę iść do agencji. Niestety...-mruknął Czkawka. -Przed 13. -Że jak?!-krzyknął Haddock zrywając się z łóżka. -Przecież żartuję, przed chwilą wybiła 10.-zaśmiała się siostra Matyldy. -Bardzo śmieszne... -Też tak uważam, Czkawka. Długo jeszcze zamierzasz tak leżeć? -Ależ oczywiście, że długo... Jakby Eret dzwonił to powiedz, że ma się wypchać. -Czym?-spytał uśmiechnięta Astrid. -Nie wiem, może watą cukrową... *** -Hej, śpiochu.-powiedziała Astrid próbując obudzić męża. -Co się dzieje?-spytał Czkawka. -Jest już prawie14, zaraz będzie obiad. -Snem też się można najeść...-mruknął Czkawka, po czym znów zasnął. *** -Czkawka!-krzyknęła Astrid. -Słucham.-powiedział zaspany Haddock. -Zaraz będzie 16, przegapiłeś obiad! -Nie histeryzuj... Dzwonił Eret? -Tak, jakąś godzinę temu. A10 znalazł i odbił tego dzieciaka. Młody jest już u rodziców, sprawa załatwiona.-odpowiedziała Astrid. -Czyli wszystko jest gites, a ja nawet nie muszę tam iść... Powiedz Eretowi, że jego szef odsypia dzisiaj z ostatnich kilku miesięcy. I, żeby się wypchał jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej... -A Zlatanowi i Mieczykowi? Im nic nie mówić? -A czego chcą? -Pogadać. -Jasne, już to widzę... Powiedz wszystkim, że za tydzień w weekend odsypia Eret, w następny Zlatan, a w następny Mieczyk. Aha, mogłabyś mi przygotować listę najcięższych zadań, jakie mamy w tej chwili do zrobienia na terenia kraju, skarbie?-spytał z nadzieją Czkawka. -Dobrze, ale po co?-Astrid odpowiedziała pytaniem. -Jak smark dostanie dużo roboty to przynajmniej z nim nie będzie problemów i nie będzie mnie denerwował... A urlop kończy mu się jutro, tak, jak Tobie... Rozdział 15 Czkawka wszedł do Bazy i skierował sie do gabinetu Ereta. Zastał swojego zastępcę przy papierach. -A, cześć. Myślałem, że już w ogóle nie przyjdziesz.-powiedział Eret. -Zaskoczyłem cię.-zaśmiał się Haddock-Co z tym dzieciakiem? -Jest już u rodziny, a jego porywacze dostali porządny łomot... Tylko 1 zwiał... -Numer rejestracyjny.--powiedział Czkawka, a Eret nagle wybuchnął śmiechem-O co Ci chodzi, człowieku? -Nie, o nic. Po prostu... Zapewniam cię, że nigdy nie widziałeś głupszego numeru rejestracyjnego.-powiedział w końcu mąż Karoliny. -Co może być śmiesznego w numerze rejestracyjnym? -Też się nad tym zastanawiałem, ale... Uwierz, może. -No dobra, dawaj.-rozkazał Czkawka. Eret chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu podał mu numer rejestracyjny samochodu zbiega. -HUJ 666JP.-powiedział po czym spadł z krzesła i zaczął się tarzać ze śmiechu. -I co w tym śmiesznego?-spytał niewzruszony Haddock. -Nieważne... Tylko ciekawi mnie, skąd gość pochodzi... Z tą rejestracja to na serio, raz widziałem prawie taką samą XD Rozdział 16 -No dobra, ludzie, spinać pośladki i do roboty! Macie znaleźć właściciela tej rejestracji!-rozkazywał Czkawka. -A nie sądzi szef, że ona może być podrobiona?-spytał ktoś z tłumu agentów. -Że co? -W sensie, że nieautentyczna. Może właściciel zamontował zrobioną przez siebie rejestrację, żeby nie można było go namieżyć... I, żeby pokazać, że nie przepada za policją... -Hmmm... W tym może być ziarno prawdy... Brawo, agencie! Główka pracuje!-pochwalił go Haddock, po czym wszedł do swojego gabinetu. -Serio myślisz, że to podróba?-spytał Eret na wstępie. -Możliwe... W dzisiejszych czasach taki przekręt to pryszcz... A nawet mniej... -No chyba nie w Polsce.-zwrócił uwagę mąż Karoliny. -Jeszcze czegoś takiego w Polsce nie było, zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz...-mruknął mąż Astrid. -No dobra... Sprawdzić zgłoszenia z nieprawidłowymi rejestracjami? -Nie ma takich... -Skąd wiesz?-spytał Eret. -Po prostu wiem, jeśli ktoś decyduje się na nowy rodzaj przestępstwa w Polsce to na pewno nie jest idiotą... -Albo też jest więcej niż idiotą... -Taaa... Ale w tym przypadku to mało prawdopodobne.-powiedział Haddock. -To jak mamy go namierzyć? -Wystarczy przyspieszyć reformę policyjną... Wtedy nie ucieknie nam nawet na końcu świata.-uśmiechnął się Czkawka. Rozdział 17 -Smark!!!-krzyknął Zlatan wchodząc do Bazy z samego rana w poniedziałek. -Czego?!-odkrzyknął Jorgenson. -Trochę szacunku do przełożonego...-mruknął szwed-Tu masz listę zadań na ten tydzień.-dodał podając mu kartkę. -Czemu tak dużo?! -Bo miałeś tydzień wolnego.-odpowiedział szwed, a kiedy Smark spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem dodał-A co? Myślałeś, że będzie tak, jak zwykle? O, nie! U nas się nadrabia to, co się nieprzepracowało! -A Astrid? Ona też będzie odrabiać?-spytał od razu Jorgenson. -Tak, ale dużo mniej od Ciebie. To w końcu żona szefa. -I co z tego? -Musi się zająć dzieciakami.-odpowiedział Zlatan. -I co z tego?! Heathera też się musi zajmować dzieciakami!-zwrócił uwagę Sączysmark. -Dlatego też Twoja żona nie dostanie zbyt wiele pracy, nawet mniej niż zwykle. Ale przecież ktoś musi zarabiać na rodzinę...-westchnął z rozbawieniem szwed-Więc ty masz więcej roboty. Sądzę, że to sprawiedliwy podział. -Wrrrr...-warknął Jorgenson patrząc wściekle na Zlatana-Ty to wymyśliłeś czy Czkawka? -A, czy to istotne? -Tak, i to bardzo... Gadaj! -No dobra, już dobra... A może to nie byłem ani ja, ani to nie był Czkawka? -To kto?!-prawie krzyknął smark. -A może to Eret?-zaproponował Zlatan. -Nie, to nie Eret. Gadaj który to wymyślił. -Czkawka.-odpowiedział krótko szwed. Smark we wściekłości popędził do gabinetu Haddocka, szarpnął za klamkę i wpadł do wnętrza, ale nagle coś przykleiło się do jego twarzy i klatki piersiowej i Jorgenson zaczął unosić się w górę, gdy nagle usłyszał jakieś pęknięcie i wylądował w stercie papierów przy ścianie w pokoju Czkawki. To taśma klejąca zasłaniająca połowę powierzchni drzwi do gabinetu tak go urządziła... -Żółwik!-zawołał rozbawiony Zlatan. -Popieram inicjatywę.-odpowiedział Czkawka i przyjaciele przybili żółwika. Nie ma to jak zrzucić wszystko na Smarka... XDDD Kto się ze mną zgadza? Już 1 kwietnia mija pół roku od mojego pierwszego pojawienia się... ;) Next dopiero jutro... Czyli w piątek... Niestety... Rozdział 18 -Dzień dobry, droga młodzieży.-powiedzial nauczyciel historii wchodząc do sali. -Dzień dobry!-odpowiedziała chórem klasa. -Nareszcie nie "drogie dzieci"...-mruknął Braian, a kilka osób się zaśmiało. -Tak, masz rację braianie, nie jesteście już dziećmi i postanowiłem nie traktować was jak dzieci. -Czyli możemy się bić na przerwach i nie dostaniemy uwag?-spytał Marcin, przyjaciel Braiana, a cała klasa ryknęła śmiechem. -Przemyślę to...-powiedział pan Wąs. Tak, serio, takie ma nazwisko. -Wow... Rzeczywiście się zmienił...-mruknął Kamil z ostatniej ławki. -Ale na razie nie możemy mieć 100% pewności, że na lepsze...-powiedział Braian. -Zapewniam was, panowie, że nie macie się czego obawiać.-powiedział pan Wąs. -Panowie?-spytał zadowolony Marcin-Nareszcie zaczynamy gadać na poważnie... -No dobrze, a teraz porozmawiamy sobie o zwyczajach jaskiniowców. -Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca...-westchnęła Andrea. -Spokojnie, tym razem na pewno was nie zanudzę.-powiedział wstając od biurka nauczyciel-Jakie znacie zwyczaje jaskiniowców?-spytał. -Wszystko co robią idioci z 1b...-krzyknął Braian, a klasa wybuchnęła śmiechem. -I jak tu się z wami nie zgodzić...-mruknął pan Wąs, a uczniowie jednocześnie spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem-A poza tym? -Bili się o samiczki...-odpowiedział Kamil śmiejąc się pod nosem. -To się już liczy jako zachowanie 1b.-skomentował Haddock znów wywołując euforię śmiechu. -Co jeszcze?-spytał nauczyciel. -Rysowali na ścianach swoich jaskiń...-powiedział Marcin. -Dobrze, jeszcze jakieś pomysły? -Polowali na mamuty... -Tak, to można zaliczyć do zwyczajów...-mruknął pan Wąs patrząc z dumą na klasę-Czyżbyście nareszcie przygotowali się do lekcji? -Nie tylko pan się zmienił...-mruknął Braian. -Cieszę się. -My też się cieszy, proszę pana. *** -To jak? Sprawdzamy, czy Wąs rzeczywiście się zmienił?-spytał Kamil, kiedy klasa wychodziła na przerwę. -Co proponujesz?-spytał Marcin. -Turniej przekleństw... ale starych przekleństw. -Czyli jakich?-spytał Braian. -No nie wiem, może "motyla noga", czy coś w tym stylu?-zaśmiał się Kamil. -Ale można korzystać z wymyślonych przez siebie?-spytał Marcin. -No jasne. -Okej, w takim razie wyzywam cię na bitwę.-powiedział do syna Czkawki. Będzie ciekawie... Co o tym sądzicie? Rozdział 19 -Ale to następnej przerwie.-powiedział Kamil. -Czemu?-spytał Marcin. -Bo ta ma 5 minut..-mruknął Braian i od razu zadzwonił dzownek. -Taaa... To chodźmy na ten cały angielski... *** -Dzień dobry, klaso pierwsza.-powiedziała nauczycielka wchodząc do klasy. -Dzień dobry, pani Krokiet!-odpowiedziała chórem klasa po czym prawie wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. -Bardzo zabawne...-mruknęła z sarkazmem pani wicedyrektor-Dzisiaj porozmawiamy sobie o Wielkanocy. Kto wie jak nazywamy to święto po angielsku? -''Big Night?''-spytał Braian. -''Nope.''-odpowiedziała pani Krokiet. -Huge Night? -''No''. -Very Huge or Very Big Night?! -''No''!-prawie krzyknęła nauczycielka-Skoro nie wiesz, to najlepiej się nie odzywaj. -Ale ja wiem, proszę pani. -To powiedz. -''Easter''.-odpowiedział Haddock, a cała klasa ryknęła śmiechem. Nexcik dopiero we wtorek, jutro nie ma. Rozdział 20 -Walka: start!-krzyknął Marcin. -Motyla noga!-krzyknął Kamil. -Kurza stopa!-odkrzyknął Braian. -Niech to gęś kopnie! -Niech to dunder świśnie! -Eeee....-zaciął się Kamil, a młody Haddock dalej atakował. -W mordę jeża!!! -Oj, biedny jeż...-skomentował sędzia. -Pakujcie się, zwalniam was wcześniej.-powiedział Czkawka, który właśnie pojawił się na korytarzu szkolnym. -Coś się stało?-spytała Andrea. -Nie, ale zależy mi trochę na tym, żebyście wyszli stąd wcześniej.-odpowiedział mąż Astrid. -No to koniec walki. Ale to ja wygrałem. -Trudno się nie zgodzić...-powiedział Marcin. Rozdział 21 -To powiesz nam, o co chodzi?-spytała Andrea, kiedy samochód Haddocka zaparkował przed Bazą AOK. -Zaraz się dowiecie...-odpowiedział Czkawka prowadząc dzieci do swojego "pokoju". -Nieźle tu masz...-westchnął Braian. -Ty też kiedyś będziecie tak mieć, jeśli pójdziecie w ślady rodziców. -Oj, na pewno!-prawie krzyknął brat Andrei. -To... o co chodzi? Czkawka nie odpowiedział, po prostu wcisnął przycisk na ścianie, który zaczęła przesuwać się do góry, aż odsłoniła wystawę medali. -Dokładnie 14 556...-mruknął Czkawka. -Wow... -To wszystko Twoje, tato?-spytał z niedowierzaniem Braian. -Tak, postanowiłem się wam pochwalić.-zaśmiał się mąż Astrid. -Jesteś rekordzistą?-spytała Andrea. -Nie, ale może kiedyś będę... -To jaki jest rekord?! -15 772.-odpowiedział Czkawka-W wykonaniu waszego praprapradziadka. -Osz ty...-powiedział Braian po czym nagle krzyknłą-Haddockowie rządzą!!! -Tak, nasza rodzina ma na swoim koncie wiele zasług. -Może kiedyś mi też się uda pobić rekord...-zaczął syn Czkawki, a Andrea głęboko wciągnęła powietrze. "Jeszcze tylko brakuje, żeby powiedział, że na pewno mu się uda..." zgromiła brata w myślach-Ale raczej nie, nigdy nie osiągnę tyle, co ty, tato. -A może jednak kiedyś Ci się uda.-powiedział z uśmiechem Haddock. Braian chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu odpowiedział. -Może kiedyś... Rozdział 22 Miesiąc później Nauczycielka angielskiego szybkim krokiem weszła do sali, gdzie czekali na nią uczniowie, był czwartek rano. -''Good morning''.-powiedziała. -''Good morning''.-odpowiedziała chórem klasa. -''Teacher, can we play "snake"? It's the last english lesson in the week.''-zaproponował Braian z oczami kota ze Shreka. -''Ok''.-odpowiedziała wicedyrektor-''Braian, let's start''. -''Yep''!-krzyknął prawie od razu młody Haddock, a klasa ryknęła śmiechem. A potem zaczęli grać. I tak minęła cała lekcja angielskiego, a potem i cały dzień aż w końcu wychodzili ze szkoły. -Mam nową teorię biologiczną.-zaśmiał się Marcin ubierając kurtkę w szatni. -Dawaj.-powiedział Kamil. -Skoro w rozwoju złożonym występuje postać larwy, to w rozwoju prostym występuje postać poje**. -Ty wiesz, w tym jest trochę racji...-mruknął Braian- Zwłaszcza, że ludzie mają rozwój prosty... W niektórych przypadkach nawet od 10 do 20 roku życia... Gdy nagle Remigiusz i Max z 1b weszli do szatni. -Ale jak to jesteś w ciąży? Co ty ********, stary?!-prawie krzyknął szkolny kurdupelek. -Jak to jak? Nie uważałeś na biologii? To się nazywa zapłodnienie krzyżowe, kolego.-odpowiedział Remek, a na jego twarzy pojawił się dziwny grymas. Było widać, że próbuje nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. -Taaa... Ciekawe jak do tego doszło...-mruknął Max. -Jak to jak?! Narysowałem na tablicy krzyżyk, polizałem go i jestem w ciąży. I śmiechom nie było końca. *** -To robimy imprezkę?-spytał Kamil, kiedy byli już w domu Haddock'ów. -No jasne!-krzyknął ktoś ze zgromadzonych w kuchni. Braian usiadł na kanapie i chwycił pilota. -Tylko niczego nie rozwalcie...-mruknął włączając telewizor.Ale w życiu by się nie spodziewał tego, co tam zobaczył... Co zobaczył Braian? Jakieś pomysły? Czas macie do niedzieli. A poza tym to... Ten rozdział jest oparty na prawdziwych wydarzeniach, dzisiaj właśnie to się działo u mnie w szkole :D Rozdział 23 -Patrzcie! Tata Braian'a jest w telewizji!-krzyknął ktoś, a już po chwili cała gromada siedziała na kanapach w salonie wgapiona w telewizor. *** -Witam państwa bardzo serdecznie, i zapraszam na dzisiejszy program. Naszymi gośćmi tego dnia są: Czkawka Haddock oraz Patrick Smith, którzy już jutro wezmą udział w debacie na temat usunięcia z naszego kraju policji.-przywitała widzów prowadząca-Panowie będą stać w tej debacie po dwóch przeciwnych stronach, jednak nie ukrywają swoich argumentów. -A jednak zawsze się coś ukryje...-mruknął Haddock, po czym zwrócił się do przeciwnika-Gotowy na kłótnię, panie Smith? -Zawsze i wszędzie.-odpowiedział niemiec mieszkający od 7. roku życia w polsce. -Miło mi to słyszeć.-uśmiechnęła się prowadząca-Jakie macie, panowie, argumenty? -Za dużo, żeby wymieniać.-odpowiedział Czkawka. -Zgadzam się z panem Haddock'iem. -Hmmm... A sądziłam, że panowie coś zdradzą... -Nie ma takiej potrzeby, przecież i tak wszyscy zobaczą jutrzejszą debatę. -Co?!-prawie krzyknął Smith. -Ależ oczywiście! Nie wiem jak pan, ale ja nie mam do ukrycia nic podczas tej debaty. Niemiec westchnął ciężko. -Mogę pana zapiewnić, że to będzie natrudniejsza rozprawa w pana życiu. -Możliwe... Ale i tak ją wygram.-odpowiedział z uderzająco szczerym uśmiechem Czkawka Haddock. -Żeby się pan nie przeliczył...-mruknął Smith. -Może pan być o to spokojny, do niczego takiego nie dojdzie. -Zamierza pan unosić się lub używać przekleństw? -Tylko w najwyższej konieczności... Czyli, mówiąc krótko, jeśli pan zdenerwuje mnie bardziej, niż ustawa przewiduje.-odpowiedział Czkawka znów posyłając mu ani trochę nie podrobiony uśmiech. Smith warknął coś niezrozumiale pod nosem-Co pan tam mówi? Może się pan z nami podzieli swoimi odczuciami? -Nie denerwuj mnie, Haddock. Każde Twoje słowo podczas dzisiejszej rozmowy pogarsza Twoją jutrzejszą sytuację. -Zapewniam pana, że nie doprowadzi mnie pan do gorszej sytuacji od tej, którą przeżyłem ponad 10 lat temu. -Jest pan temu w zupełności pewien?-spytał z powątpiewaniem Smith. -Tak samo, jak pan jest pewny wygranej.-odpowiedział Czkawka, po czym mruknął sam do siebie-Ale na tą chwilę... *** -Twój ojciec ma gadane...-mruknął Kamil. -Jakbym nie wiedział...-odpowiedział Braian. -Poprosisz go, żeby spisał trochę swoich teskstów? Mogą się przydać w szkole, na przykład przy pytaniu...-zaśmiał się Marcin. Rozdział 24 -Nie idziesz na debatę? To już za godzinę.-powiedział Braian wchodząc do domu następnego dnia. -Oglądałeś wczoraj?-zaśmiał się Czkawka. -Wszyscy oglądaliśmy.-uśmiechnął się brat Andrei. -Podobało się? -Jeszcze się pytasz?! -No dobra... A apropo debaty to... Nie spóźnię się, mam jeszcze godzinę, jak powiedziałeś.-wyjaśnił mąż Astrid. -Ty się nigdy nie spóźniasz, więc po prostu się zdziwiłem. -Dobrze, że tak uważasz, chociaż to nie do końca prawda... -Kiedy ty się na coś spóźniłeś?-spytał z niedowierzaniem Braian. -W szkole byłem największym spóźnialskim.-zaśmiał się Czkawka. -Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... No dobra... No to powodzenia na debacie, ja idę do siebie. -Tylko nie puszczaj tej muzyki za głośno, muszę się skupić. Braian już miał zapytać "Skąd wiesz, że będę puszczał muzykę?", ale się powstrzymał. Sam nie był chwilami pewien, czy chce znać metody ojca. -Dobrze. Aha, zaprosiłem chłopaków na wieczór horrorów, nie masz nic przeciwko? -Skoro to już zatwierdzone, to jak mógłbym mieć?-spytał Czkawka z szerokim uśmiechem- Poza tym mnie wtedy tu nie będzie, spytaj matki. Ale raczej się zgodzi. -Dzięki. -A... Wieczór, czy noc horrorów?-spytał z powątpiewaniem Haddock. -Eeee... No wiesz, jest piątek, to pomyślałem, że... Nie gniewasz się? -A wyglądam, jakbym się gniewał? -No nie, ale... Z Tobą to nigdy nic nie wiadomo. -Zwykle to ojcowie mówią tak do synów...-zaśmiał się Czkawka- No dobra, idź już i daj ojcu 30 minut spokoju, a potem... Miłego oglądania.-uśmiechnłą się. -Jeszcze raz dzięki. -Nie ma za co, synu... A co powiesz na wieczór filmowy całą rodzinką jutro? -Wieczór, czy noc?-parsknął śmiechem Braian. -W tym przypadku wieczór. -Hmm... Ale my wybieramy, co oglądamy, nie mama, ani Andrea, co? -No jasne, że my, synu. Fakt, że Twoja matka jest najbardziej upartą kobietą w Berk nie oznacza, że nie ma sumienia. Pozwoli swojemu wykończonemu mężusiowi wybrać repertuar wieczora, to nie podlega dyskusji.-powiedział Czkawka z MEGA bananem na twarzy. Rozdział 25 Zawieszone do odwołania! Nexty: *'czwartek (nie zawsze)' *'niedziela' Zapraszam na moje blogi: *Agent i agentka *Smoczy Krąg *Nieśmiertelni *Książę *Smoczy Krąg 2 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania